1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method using power to prevent overheat inside of an electric equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric equipment in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a circuit 3 including a main circuit 30 having a main switch 301 and including branch circuits 31, 32, 33, 34 . . . each having a branch switch 311, 321, 331, 341, 332, 342 . . . and each corresponding to a load 312, 322, 333, 343 . . . However, in the electric equipment, not only the loads 312, 322, 333, 343 . . . will incur the phenomenon of overheat or fading, but the branch switches 311, 321, 331, 341, 332, 342 . . . or the like will also incur the phenomenon of overheat or fading.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method using power to prevent overheat inside of an electric equipment comprising the steps of:
(1) when a detecting value (TA) is greater than a first temperature setting value (TS1) plus a setting difference value (X), namely, TA greater than TS1+X, the load is unloaded to a first grade of power (P1);
(2) when the detecting value (TA) minus a second temperature setting value (TS2) is equal to a second temperature setting difference value (xcex94T2), and the second temperature setting difference value (xcex94T2) is greater than a first temperature setting difference value (xcex94T1) plus the setting difference value (X), namely, TAxe2x88x92TS2=xcex94T2, and xcex94T2 greater than xcex94T1+X, then the load is continuously unloaded to a second grade of power (P2), then, when the detecting value (TA) sequentially minus each grade of temperature setting value (TS3 . . . TSn) is equal to each grade of temperature setting difference value (xcex94T3 . . . xcex94Tnxe2x88x921,xcex94Tn), and each grade of the temperature setting difference value (xcex94T3 . . . xcex94Tnxe2x88x921, xcex94Tn) is greater than a former grade of temperature setting difference value (xcex94T4 . . . xcex94Tnxe2x88x922, xcex94Tnxe2x88x921) plus the grade of setting difference value (X), namely, TAxe2x88x92TSn=xcex94Tn, and xcex94Tn greater than xcex94Tnxe2x88x921+X, then the load is successively unloaded to a minimum power (Pmin);
(3) when the detecting value (TA) minus a first reload temperature setting value (TSxe2x80x21) is equal to a first reload temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x21), and the first reload temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x21) is smaller than a temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x2) minus the setting difference value (X), namely, TAxe2x88x92TSxe2x80x21=xcex94Txe2x80x21, and xcex94Txe2x80x21 less than xcex94Txe2x80x2xe2x88x92X, then the load is continuously reloaded to a first grade of power (P1), then, when the detecting value (TA) sequentially minus each grade of reload temperature setting value (TSxe2x80x22 . . . TSxe2x80x2n) is equal to each grade of reload temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x22 . . . xcex94Txe2x80x2xe2x88x921, xcex94Txe2x80x2n), and each grade of reload temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x22 . . . xe2x80x2Txe2x80x2nxe2x88x921, xcex94Txe2x80x2n) is smaller than a former grade of reload temperature setting difference value (xcex94Txe2x80x21 . . . xcex94Txe2x80x2nxe2x88x922, xcex94Txe2x80x2nxe2x88x921) minus the grade of setting difference value (X), namely, TAxe2x88x92TSxe2x80x2n=xcex94Txe2x80x2n, and xcex94Txe2x80x2n greater than xcex94Txe2x80x2nxe2x88x921+X, then the load is successively reloaded to a maximum power (Pmax).
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.